


The Other Side of the Door

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an innocent little idea. </p><p>Who knew they were so different. Although sometimes opposites attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Door

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'm really bad at summaries and I don't even think this one makes any sense at all. Please read anyway.

Everything always flowed well for Harry and I. 

We'd been living together since Louis moved in with Eleanor and broke Harry's heart. I was getting ready to start at university and Harry's flat was only 10 minuets from my school. Everything pieced together, everything except for Harry's heart of course. He was practically in love with Louis and everything was really starting to get to him. Not that I could really say anything considering the fact that I'd had a crush on his best mate, Niall, pretty much since the day I'd first met him. Not that I could do anything about it since he was dating a really nice girl named Beth. 

Harry opened his big mouth on Movie night. We had a movie night at least every other Saturday. Between my school work and him and the guys recording the new album we didn't spend as much time together anymore. We were watching x-men origins: Wolverine, drinking beer, eating Chinese food, and complaining about boys. (I mean Harry's Bi but he was so twitterpated with Louis that he was the only person, boy or girl, on his mind.) "Guy's suck." I sighed sitting my beer on the coffee table and tossing myself back on the couch.

"Well then" He feigned hurt and pushed me away.

"I would apologize but the phrase still works for you. Just a different meaning." I smiled as he blushed, flabbergasted by my snappy remark. I was usually the last one to get a joke and the first to come up with the worst possible comeback. "And you know what I meant in the first place anyway, Hazza." 

"I know. Louis sucks too. I give up." He tossed his body against the armrest of our pale blue couch and plopped his feet in my lap. "Why won't you just date me, Tiff?"

"Simply because you, my friend, are too gay for me." I laughed taking a swig out of my bottle before looking over at him. He was staring at me with a thinking face.

"I'm serious, Tiff. Why don't you just date me and then we can forget about them."

.....

That's how I ended up at the Park. We went Nando's on a Friday night for our first date. We laughed the whole the whole time but eventually we had to leave because someone recognized him and we wanted to get away before he was mobbed. So Harry drove to the park, got a blanket out of his trunk, and we watched the stars until I started to fall asleep cuddled into his chest. 

But I guess everything always starts out well. Before it all goes to hell.

.....

I walked through the front door and tossed my book bag on the floor. That was when I heard it , a low moan from Harry's room. I walked over and lightly knocked on the door. When Harry didn't answer I shoved it open. I didn't expect to find him and Louis hastily pulling clothes on. I froze with tears shimmering in my grey eyes. "No" I whispered slowly backing out of the room. "NO!" I shouted, my voice cracking with the tears gathering in my eyes, before running into my room and slamming the door shut. My body sagged against it before my shaking knees gave out and I slid to the floor. 

"Tiffany" Harry was banging on my door shaking the wood and making me shake anymore. When he gave up he leaned his forehead against it. "Tiff?" He whispered before I felt the door move under his weight. He must have sat on the other side of the door.

"How long." I said after finally finding my voice. 

"What?"His voice had a tone of surprise. 

"We've been together for over a year. I'm asking you how long you've been fucking your best friend." I moved away from the door and towards my desk before picking up my phone and texting Beth. We'd become friends over the time the boys had been gone. Though neither of us liked Eleanor very much. 'Can I stay the night with you. -Tiff Tiff'. I guess it would be weird if I still liked Niall but I stopped liking him when I got together with Harry. Niall was just a brother to me like Zayn and Liam. Louis used to be one too. But brothers don't sleep with there sister's boyfriends. Especially not when they know how much their sister loves said boyfriend. 

'Of course, something wrong. -Bethy moo moo'

'Harry cheated and I need to get out of this flat. -Tiff Tiff.' I tossed my phone on my bed and started gathering a few days worth of clothes and shoving them in a denim tote. I shoved my deodorant and phone charger into the bag and zipped it up. I slipped my phone in my back pocket and walked out. I grabbed my book bag and opened the door. "Where are you going?" He asked latching on to my wrist.

"Away from you. Maybe Lou will keep you some company." I jerked my arm away and walked out.

.....

Knocking on Beth's door I was slightly surprised when Niall answered it. They didn't really live together but they were always at each others houses and I'm pretty sure it was only a matter of time before one of them moved in with the other. He pulled me into a hug and I broke down. "I love him." I sobbed into his chest, "I love him, Niall, and he cheated on me. He cheated with me on Louis." The hand that was previously rubbing my back froze. 

"Beth!" Niall yelled and I heard bare feet hitting the floor. I was moved into another pair of arms and I heard a phone being dialed. "What the hell, Louis!" I heard being yelled from the other room. Tiff pulled me towards the couch and we both sat down. She wiped my tears off my cheeks and continued to hold my cheeks in her hands.

"You can stay here as long as you want. The spare bedroom's yours as long as you want it." I smiled at her. "And I don't want you at that flat without me until everyone figures things out.

.....

It worked for a while Beth went with me to the apartment when the boys were busy. Louis apologized. He felt bad. And it helped but not really. It still hurt because he betrayed me but Harry's betrayal hurt more. But eventually Harry caught on. It was just my luck that the day he tricked everyone would be the day that I decided to go back to our flat by myself. I needed some time alone and Beth didn't mind since she thought that Harry was out with Ed.

Which was strange all by itself considering that Ed was seriously pissed off at Harry for doing what he did. Ed and I were really close and I kind of felt a little bad that he took my side. But it was all a lie. When I opened the door Harry was sitting on the couch. I started to walk back out but he stopped me, "Tiff, please. I just want to talk to you." His eyes were dull and tired. His entire figure slightly thinner and he just didn't look well to be honest. I was starting to think that all of this was effecting him more than it was hurting me. "It was one time. You know how I felt about him before. I love you, not him. It was a mistake and we both know that. He told Eleanor and they broke up. She's been cheating on him the entire time. She's pregnant with some other guys baby. I just I don't know what I would have done if that had been you and I... I'm sorry. I;m so fucking sorry I don't even know what to say. I loved Louis, but that's in the past. I love you now. He's my past and ,if you could forgive me, you're my future." There were tears clouding his green eyes. 

"I...I don't know Harry. You really hurt me. I just. I need time to think about it. I'm going to stay with Beth for the rest of the week and then I'll decide what I'm going to do. I don't...I don't want you to get your hopes up though because I really don't think that we're a good idea anymore. I'm sorry Harry." With that I grabbed the school book I had come to get in the first place and left. 

.....

I took my week. I thought carefully. I loved Harry and even though deep down I knew he wouldn't do it again I was worried about him cheating. I just didn't know what to do. Beth was totally against it but Niall thought Harry deserved a second chance. So I did what any logical person would do. I asked Perrie and Danielle. I wasn't really close to either of them and they weren't particularly close to Harry either, Meaning that they wouldn't take sides. Who knew they would both think so strongly on opposite decisions. Better yet, Who knew that Liam would be the one to help me make a decision. "I'm not taking sides. I love you like a sister and him like a brother but you're both hurting. If you love each other as much as you say you should both make one last attempt. You both need to figure some things out but you've had a month apart." I sniffled. Tears had been running down my cheeks for a while now and I still didn't know what to do. "Do you miss him, Tiff?"

That's when I knew what I had to Do. I went back to Beth's empty house, put all of my stuff in the car. I drove off and when I got where I was going I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed that all to familiar number. " I made a decision."

"And?" He sounded close to tears. 

"look outside."


End file.
